Teenj12
Teenj12 (stylized as ƬЄЄƝʆ12) is a Loyal Customer, Retired Employee, Drastical, and Wiki Admin, who joined The Spongebob Community on July 22, 2010. On June 5, 2012, he was inducted into the Spin-Off Creator's Hall Of Fame, becoming the 20th inductee. He was the Senior Moderator from September 2012 to January 1, 2014. Teenj12 also held his Moderator position the longest of any Moderator in SBC history, serving 2 years and 8 months. Teenj12 was drafted to the Drasticals on July 4, 2014. 'Tweenboy' (TV.com) Not many people knew, but teenj was actually tweenboy, an account he made on Tv.com in December 2009. Under this account, he was good friends with Futuramarama, iheartperry, and Hipeoples4, until their short lasting fued. See Hipeoples4-tweenboy conflict. Arrival (As Teenj12) Teenj12 joined at the eve of Whaleblubber's attack on the TV.com SpongeBob Boards. Whaleblubber stalked teenj through PM for days, but teenj reported every message. After those infamous forum attacks of July 2010, Teenj, along with other users did what they could do to heal the spongebob boards. When teenj first joined SBC, he created a spin-off called "Team Spongebob" and jumped right into the world of Spin-offs. ﻿Leaving The Spongebob Boards In September 2010, teenj announced that he was leaving the Spongebob boards due to it being dead. He returned a month later in October, but was not as active. SBC Court Case On Novemeber 3rd, 2010, teenj was under suspicion of being his sister, Deswim. Deswim had created an account on SBC a few days prior, and made some posts that led some members to believe that she was the same person as teenj. Because of the rising suspicion, he was taken to SBC Court. During the "trial", Teenj complained about how he wasn't getting the proper kind of attention from the community, a notion that Clappy spoke up against. After a few days on November 6th, 2010, the charges were dropped, and teenj made up with the community. Fighting With Dragiiin And Controversy Over Team SpongeBob On November 26th, 2010, a fight broke out between Dragiiin, tvguy and teenj in a thread tvguy created to end the fighting between users on SBC. In the spin-off section of SBC, a fight had broken out between Dragiiin and teenj over Dragiin creating a spin-off known as "Team Squidward" that parodied Team SpongeBob, teenj's show. Though many were on Dragiiin's side, such as 70s, Metal Snake, and Fa. tvguy did take teenj's side, believing that Dragiiin had no right to create a carbon copy of Team SpongeBob. This led to more tension between tvguy and Dragiin. An incident happened in which Team SpongeBob's views went from 1,000 to 3,000, causing confusion, and controversy. On January 29, 2011, teenj was angered over tvguy's and Elastic'snegative comments on Team SpongeBob, which led teenj12 to make Team SpongeBob's views higher than any other spin-off by refreshing the page, which led to much conflict and debate over if teenj did it. The thread was locked and trashed, and due to the controversy, a new site rule added about refreshing spin-offs. On February 25, 2011, teenj and Dragiiin, after months of fighting, made up and became "internet friends" after Clappy made a thread complaining about their constant fighting. Moderator Position On May 25th, 2011, teenj12 became a Moderator on SBC, but was de-modded on July 17th, 2011. On September 29th, 2011, teenj12 was re-modded, following an incident causing a Moderator and an Admin to resign from their positions. On November 20th, 2011, teenj got into a huge fight with 70s, when he accused him of breaking a rule in the Spambox. The fight clouded 70s's image and was part of the reason he took a break from the site, during which time tvguy de-admined him. Following drama in the Staff Lounge, teenj12 resigned on January 1st, 2012. He left for two days, but returned, remaining a Good Noodle for a few days, until being Modded again on January 13th, following Roger's Lightbulb Fight 2012 in which teenj12 had a huge blowout with tvguy. In April 2012, teenj12 donated $10 towards the IPB upgrade, showing his loyalty to SBC. July 17, 2012 - January 2, 2014 On July 17, 2012, teenj was given the new position, Report Moderator, which he will keep for two years. (See thread). On August 19, 2012 midnight, teenj12 donated $5 to the forums, showing his loyalty and dedication as a staff member. He then subsequently donated $10. In September 2012, following the resigning of Senior Moderator, Terminoob, and Mediator Moderator, SpongeSebastion, teenj12 was promoted to Senior Mod. On January 2, 2014, teenj12 was demoted to Retired Employees following the staff restructuring of Tiki 10. 2014-Present On July 4, 2014, teenj was drafted into the brand new, Drasticals team for Teams 3. In January 2015, teenj's youngest sister, Asiaworld8 joined the site, but began causing quite a bit of trouble, including impersonating him on SBC and Xat. On February 2, 2015, Asiaworld8 has left the community, but returned a few weeks later with better behavior. On July 29, 2015, teenj12 become part of SBC's new VIP group, Loyal Customers. Created Works Spin-offs: Team SpongeBob (2010-Present) The Naturally Normal Show (2010) The Time Bike (2010-2011) SpongeBoy!Get a Clue! (2010-2011) Life Of Larry The Krab (2010-2011)(rights given) Unordinary Family (2011) The Adventures of Tom and Lou (2011-2013) iVlog (2012-2013) The Bikini Bottomen (2014-Present) Lits: SBC School Category:Users Category:Retired Employees Category:Loyal Customers